


how?

by dmizrachi1



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Add tags as I go, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, F/M, Fay Stiles, M/M, Mpreg, Tree Eleves Children, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2016-06-27
Packaged: 2018-03-31 10:14:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3974317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dmizrachi1/pseuds/dmizrachi1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles Stilinski is the father of two twin boys, when his alcoholic boyfriend left him for a floozy saying she was pregnant aaaaand the house is taken by the bank. I mean really who will recuse the day? Well none other than Derek Hale. We hope, i suck at summaries please give it a try! :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> okay first time so please be nice, all mistakes mine. comments and kudos appreciated! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have extensively rewritten chapter one please re read and let me if i must do this to all the chapter is this story! All mistakes are mine. Comments, Kudos and criticism are greatly appreciated. 
> 
> xx D

Stiles looked down at Star one of his 3 month year old sons, he was drinking his milk, little gurgles of content exciting his little mouth. Stiles looked down into the crib next to him to see his older son (by 2 minutes 30 seconds) Luke slap his hands together and grab his feet to eat his little toes. Little noises of happiness coming from him.Yes he did name them that! Their biological father had no right to name them, so he named them according to _Star-wars._  Star and of course Luke. He remembered holding Luke seeing his small pink body covered in blood and to ruin the moment contraction! He was in labour for 12 hours, having 2 babies is no joke, its not a quick easy task like the movies make it to be. His Best friend was delivering his twins. The "father" was not there, his other friend Isaac was holding his hand as Stiles gave birth, he broke 3 fingers. 

Now your probably wondering what happened and how it's possible, well...

 _Stiles had met William at a college party, a good one at that. He was good looking with blond hair and cold green eyes, almost like seaweed. He was charming and muscular and had a rumbling voice._ A _bedroom voice, an amazing one (trust me). They flirted and eventually they somehow progressed to phone numbers and talked for days, weeks! Before William asked him on a date. They went to the ice rink and Stiles fell most of the time but William made him laugh, so when he asked him to be his boyfriend on their annual date night a year later he said yes,(of course, who wouldn't)._

 _They an amazing sex life (obviously) but their communication had diminished substantially. William was constantly away till late at night and they argued a lot. When Stiles tried to end things William begged him to stay saying he couldn't live without him. So he did, well..._  A _year later they bought a house together it was getting very serious very quickly, William was always home at proper hours, however he would leave almost everyday at the same time and come back at 6pm._

_Two months later, Stiles was not feeling well at all the same symptoms for almost 3 weeks, nausea, mood swings, and tons of cravings. Stiles had been having a weird feeling in his lower abdomen so to be safe he went to Dr. Deaton. Deaton took a blood test to run the normal tests. The results however weren't. Pregnant. He, Stiles Stillinski was pregnant! He drove home in total shock. When he got home and called William, not sure how he would take it but he remained positive._ _William however did not believe him. So when he William returned home he took a pregnancy test, positive. Yup pregnant, no denying the single pink line._

_William was in shock and thought Stiles was on the "pills", they stop men carrying babies. Stiles argued he didn't know he could carry. They argued and William stormed out the house slamming the door as he went. Stiles waited up for him until 2 the next morning. William came through the door, disheveled his hair , sticking up and was all over the place, his clothes looked like they were almost thrown on and were creased and to put the icing on the cake! He had a bright red lipstick smudge on his cheek and lips and a huge purple hickey on his neck. Stiles didn't say anything because William ignored him. He knew who he was with. They constantly fought then on, always the same topics, the pregnancy and William's affair._

_Stiles went to every doctors appointment alone. He found out he had twins  alone. Had names for them so it wasn't that hard. He knew it was two little boys, call it motherly instinct or fatherly instinct. The doctor he went to after Deaton was a small clinic that dealt with male pregnancies, his doctor Scott McCall his brother from another mother and his best friend since preschool. Melissa was his nurse Scott's mom and step mother. 2 Weeks after he found out he was having 2 boys, William started packing, slowly bit surely removing himself._

 

_William stormed in at 4 am waking stiles up as tripped on the way up the stairs drunk again, happening for months. Stiles woken by the front door slamming cautiously went after him. He found him in the spare room shoving the rest of his things in a duffle bag._

_"What are you doing?" Stiles was watching him with narrowed eyes._

_"Packing" William kept his eyes on the bag and his hands.Roughly studding all the clothes in the bag._

_"I can see that, I meant why are you packing?" Stiles asked in an accusation in his voice. He knew the answer but he hoped he was wrong._

_"She's pregnant, Megan is pregnant with my daughter." He finally looked up at Stiles. He zipped the duffle and swung it over his shoulder. He shoved past Stiles towards the lounge._

_"You bastard! I have stuck with you for years! when i tried to end thing you begged, begged me to stay! You know Megan she a_ _whore who just wants your money. She's using the baby to get you! Don't you see that! She is a manipulative bitch from hell and you pick her and her daughter who might, MIGHT be yours. Over me, who has loved you and stuck with you never having an outside relationship being what you wanted until you were ready! I'm 6 months pregnant with YOUR children. Twins!" Stiles was red in the face and breathing hard from the shouting._

_She was a virgin. I took her virginity! She loves me and I'm going to have a baby with her. I love her Stiles. You, Stiles, are a freak! all i ever bloody wanted was a good bang you served that purpose but then you bloody got pregnant! I NEVER loved you! " William was screaming so loud his voice cracked._

_"Get out." Stiles almost whispered.  
_

_"What?"_

_"I SAID GET OUT!" Stiles shoved him out the house and slammed the front door. William left his key in the mail box. Stiles hadn't seen him since then. 3 months later he gave birth to his bouncing baby boys Luke and S_ _tar and he hasn't looked back since...._

 

 


	2. Doctor, doctor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The house is taken and we meet a tall handsome stranger! Derek?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italics is past and bold is letters. Just to be clear.Thank you everyone for the kudos and comments :) , i will be posting almost everyday so yay for you!!!

They're asleep, finally! Stiles looked down into the double crib, it was white with little stars on it,the double crib was a square crib that took up a huge part of the twins room. Stiles still remembers when he first bought everything they would ever need well for a little while. The beds, clothes from new born to 3 years because they looked so cute, onesies, socks and little shoes, blue and white and reds and oranges and greys and blacks in shirts, shorts, pants, pajamas, socks, hats and little itty bitty mittens so cute. The boys hated them, they fussed frowning and shaking their hands and stiffing their little arms, slowly turning red. looking at him with a frown and with teary brown eyes with green around them, it always reminds him of autumn. So he took them off and almost immediately they calmed down. Stiles sat down in front of the t.v and stared at the letter in his hand he had 2 weeks until the bank came to collect the house, he couldn't pay the ridiculous rent. Yes the house was rented. He had to leave his job at Tony's because of the twins, maternity leave and then William leaving. He had it tough. He opened the letter:

**Dear Mr Stilinski**

**We regret to inform you that you are 3 moths behind rent and we cannot give you an extension, we have been able to provide you somewhere to live until you gain your own income. Your new address is xx** **Wolf street apartment number 24.** **It is a 2 bedroom apartment in a good neighborhood,** **we are sincerely sorry for your inconvenience and the government will be giving you a little income of 3000 dollars a month for a year after that you are on your own.**

**Sincerely**

**Lydia Martin**

This was the fifth time he had read it with in the two week limit. Stiles knew Lydia did the best she could even if she was working there as a manager, temporary she said, until shes finished with her 5th degree in basically everything, she was seriously qualified she could get any job she wanted yet she stayed in the bank because of Stiles. Stiles closed the letter and place on the glass coffee table in front of him. He wouldn't really miss the place but it was home. He closed his eyes and laid on the couch he would sleep until the twins woke up.

He woke up to a really loud cry, louder than usual.

he ran up the stairs and looked into the crib they were very red in the face, he quickly touched their foreheads. Hot, too hot. He grabbed his cellphone and and dialed Scott's number.

"Hello?" he sounded really tired.

"Scott." he chocked on a sob.

"Stiles? What's wrong, the babies what happened?" he suddenly sounded very awake.

"Their really sick, they have a very high fever i dont know how high, but its not right, what do i do?!" he really starts sobbing.

"I'm on my way get them cooled down a bit, no wet clothes, cold press on their heads or your hands for them should help them if only for a bit." he heard rustling and questions from Kira.

"Hurry, Scott, please" he heard the engine of the car

"ill be there in 5"

"okay" he hung up and went to the boys.

They both reached for him, he placed his hands on their heads they calmed but still made uppy hands, little hands opening and closing. He picked Star up and put him on his left hip and then picked up Luke and placed him on the right hip. he walked them down to the pillow room, the lounge and placed tem with him on the pillows and lay them down. they calmed and started to look at him they were still hot, but they had a breeze coming from the window above them and cool pillows underneath them. He hoped it it would cool them a little bit. he heard a knock at the door.

The bank, shit.

 

He didn't have time today.

"Mr Stilinski we are here to help you move."

"is it possible to wait for a few more minutes my boys have got a fever and my doctor is coming to look at them."

"of course we'll be outside until then."

"Thank you" stiles looked down at his boys. they were falling asleep, little eyes drooping and and getting comfortable.

"Excuse me I'm looking for a Mr Stilinski" a deep masculine voice sounded from outside.

Stiles looked up and saw quite possibly the most handsome man he had ever seen, he was tall with black hair that looked silky smooth, he wanted to run his hands through it, just to make sure. He had these green eyes with brown and gold and basically he couldn't tell what color they were. he had broad shoulders and a trim waist, he had thick muscular  arms and he couldn't see his legs through the scrubs. Damn.

"I'm Mr Stilinski." he stared at him, mouth agape.

"Derek Hale, Scott sent me he got stuck in traffic and someone hit him," he must have gone pale or something because Derek told him "he's perfectly fine, the car not so much."

"Can I take a look at them?" Stiles just nodded. Stiles watched as he walked towards the twins, they opened their droopy eyes, and looked up at Derek. They made grabby hands at him and smiled little coos emerging from their little mouths. he took their temperate as they squirmed when he placed the stethoscope on their chests and backs with Stiles holding their heads up (just in case) and they tried to turn to look at him when he spoke.

"Alright, give them lotum to help with their fevers it should go down, keep them on a cool surface and remember it musn't be too cold no shivering." hale packed up his things, gave stiles the medicine and turned towards the front door.

"Thank you" he whispered

"Your welcome" he half smiled as he left.

" Sir we will be back tomorrow as we have run out of time" the movers drove away from his house.

Stiles closed the front door and leaned against it.

"I'm so screwed"

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Moving day and new friends

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> italics is a dream, yaayyy updates

That night when he held Luke in his arms and gave him his bottle, he looked into his sons eyes and saw himself, same hair and similar eye color, Luke fingers were wrapped around his finger, stiles smiled as he shook it he made little cooing noises. Luke let go of the teat of the bottle and Stiles put him on his shoulder, he patted his back and Luke burped and let out a sleepy sigh. Stiles gave him the banana flavored medicine, his face scrunched up and he scowled swallowing, he hated it. He placed Luke in the crib and took Star out, He fed him and smiled and cooed at him, Star was a happy baby he never stopped smiling, when stiles had finished burping and giving him his medicine "Star likes see Luke" he whispered to the sleepy boy, he placed Star in the crib and looked at them both, Luke was close to falling asleep and Star was smiling sleepily at him both their eyes dropped as he rocked the crib (amazing I know). He sung a lullaby in polish just because he could.

That night when Stiles fell asleep, he dreamed about Derek:

_Stiles looked down at the wedding band on his finger, married, he couldn't believe it. Married to Derek Hale. Stiles and Derek owned a house together, it was a typical "movie" house with the white picket fence, green grass, a tree house, swings, a slide, a tree. Stiles couldn't believe he was so lucky, he looked down and saw a bump, pregnant with? He looked in his hands a photo of twins appeared. Twins AGAIN? The agony, tears, diapers, spittle, teething, fighting....but it'll be worth it when he holds his babies in his arms._

_"Stiles come here!" Derek shouted at him from the bottom of the stairs._

_"What's wrong, who fell?" he rushed down the stairs and almost trips._

_Derek caught him before he fell, he felt those familiar muscular arms hold him tight, "Careful you could have injured yourself and them and I just wanted to tell you I love you."_

_" I'll try to be careful next time, love you too Derek" he whispered_

_Derek was wearing his signature grey Henley and black skinny jeans that hugged his tight ass and his sculpted thighs, Stiles looked like a fat chipmunk compared to Derek. He looked down at the floor trying to hid his tears, why would Derek love him, why would he want to be with him?_

_"Stiles, your beautiful to me, your round with my pups...." he whispered into Stiles neck._

_"Ah ah a they could be tree elves or fay " Stiles contradicted and sniffed._

_"Yes I know." Derek looked at his lips as he licked his bottom lip, he looked at Derek's they leaned in and_

"STILES" Stiles flailed out of bed and hit the floor.

"Wha the hell" he looked up at his "alarm clock.....s" Scott and Isaac.

"We were banging on the door, we woke the kids but don't worry the girls are looking after them." Scott at least looked sheepish Isaac was smirking. Oh, he didn't say who he was dreaming about, he wasn't talking in his sleep right?

"I didn't say anything right?" when they didn't answer he freaked "please no, monkey apple, shitakie mushrooms and front door slamming, aaaaaagh!"

"Nice swear words" Isaac smirked.

"I have twin boys I cannot swear in front of them or anywhere near them" he shrieked, like a man mind you.

"We are here to help you pack up your stuff." Scott finally spoke up.

"Okay let me put on some pants and brush my teeth, then we can get started." Stiles got up from he floor and got a pair of sweats, brushed his teeth and headed down to the noise. 

Star looked up at him from where he was sitting he smiled and gurgled at him and babbled in some baby talk while he slapped his hands on the floor next to him getting very excited very quickly.

Luke didn't even look up from the t.v when he leaned in to kiss him he whined and scooted over trying to see the t.v. Wow his baby loves t.v more than him.

"okay munchkins, brekkie time!" He scooped star up and placed in his high-chair in the kitchen, then went back for Luke, Luke looked up at him and whined making uppy hands, he picked him up and put him in the high chair next to Star.

In the lounge Isaac, Scott, Alison and Kira were packing things into boxes. he could hear bubble wrapped being wrapped around the glass and delicate hings and CD and DVD boxes being opened and closed making sure they were in there.

He fed them their porridge with formula, because they loved formula. They got it all over their mouths and chins and some in their hair.

He picked them up placed each of them on a hip and walked to the bathroom, the downstairs bathroom was baby proofed so he placed Luke in the bath and Star in the towel pile (which was basically a play pen.) Luke was quick to wash he fussed when he bathed he hated them. Star was different he was impatient depending on how long Stiles took to bathe Luke. Star loved baths he splashed and played and refused to get out. But when he was out and in a clean diaper his belly full of milk, he fell right asleep, same with Luke.

He took them out and put them in the bed of pillows in the lounge they babbled at him and slowly became drowsy and fell asleep.

Stiles went upstairs to pack up his clothes and the boys clothes, he packed a day bag with diapers, formula, bottles, dummies, extra clothes and bibs, sick cloths and wet-wipes.

He placed his clothes into a box and his boys clothes in with it. He put their toys and other things like duvet covers, sheets and shoes in another box. He put everything into boxes. He headed downstairs with the boxes and placed them by the front door. He headed into the lounge to check on the boys and found them cuddled together in sleep. So adorable! Stiles headed into the kitchen to help finish packing up the cutlery and pots and pans. the moving truck arrived they loaded up the couches and beds and left to put them in the new apartment. They came back a second time and loaded all the boxes into the truck Stiles went back to the lounge with Alison and took the boys to the jeep, as a birthday present the jeep was completely redone, new engine, airbags, new battery, new chairs, steering wheel, radio and now had a GPS and was a lot safer for the boys. Stiles clicked Star in and brushed a hand on his forehead it was cool now. His poor babies. HE hoped into the front everyone else got into their cars and would meet at Stiles new place. The drive there was quite and peaceful Luke stirred in the back halfway there when they hit a bump, Stiles shushed him and put the radio on softly, he feel back asleep instantly.

They arrived at the apartment building at 12:00. Stiles waited for everyone else to arrive he took the twins out and placed them in the double-pram, they loved the pram it came with teething rings and toys to play, chew and pull on. It was a navy blue pram with red strips and StarWars themed interior very cute and very fitting. He waited inside with his boys when Scott, Isaac, Alison and Kira finally arrived, but they got food for them so it was okay. They went up to apartment 24, 00 to 24 was on the first floor, trust Lydia to find one of the best for him. he went inside and saw the couches and beds in the living room. The living room connected into the kitchen which had a breakfast bar an oven, microwave, fridge, stove and almost every other kitchen utensil you could ever need except for plates and cutlery, he had that. the lounge was a cream color with a white rug that matched his couches.

Wow, the bathroom had a changing station, a bath and shower, and 2 basins and a toilet, it was all white with a splash of black in the tiles on the floor and blue black tiles on the wall. the boys bedroom was done StarWars themed, a plushie StarWars mobile, star ceiling and light blue wall, the crib was set up they had a cupboard of their own with their names on the doors. Lydia was amazing, his bedroom was blue and greys and 2 cupboards. all in all it was amazing. He unpacked the boxes of clothes and duvets and put them in the cupboards according to the names. He packed his clothes into the new cupboards and went back to the living room. The boys were awake and laughing and shrieking happily. Luke ans Star were playing peekaboo with each other. Babbling as they went. they eventually started to argue about something but no crying it was so cute, they played with their fingers and toes babbling and cooing. Star and Luke looked at them when he stepped towards them. They both smiled at him and started talking. they talked as he unpacked the CD's and DVD's and when he set up the Wii and put on their favorite t.v show. They were placed on pillows and he set up their play pen, he placed all the pillows in the pen and put them inside it. they watched with wide eyes at their show about a bear or something.

Just then a knock sounded at the door, and when he opened it Derek Hale was outside.

"So I heard I had a new neighbor and i brought these for you." he looked up from the plant "Mr Stilinksi?"

"Ya, um Hi Dr Hale, Im your new neighbor, sorry this is awkward do you want to come in? Stiles started to blush.

"Stiles whose there?" Alison's voice sounded from inside the apartment.

"Its Dr Hale, the one Scott told you about remember!" Stiles turned back to Derek, he was scowling.

"Isaac!, explain to your girlfriend who Dr Hale is!" he wanted to test a theory. Derek looked surprised.

"Do you want to come in my friends are helping me unpack?" He could not stop blushing.

"Sure. where should I put the....plant?" he asked holding up a......fern....some plant that's green and yellow.

"The kitchen should be fine." he walked inside and motioned for Hale to follow.

he was greeted by the sight of smooches. you have got to be kidding me.

"GUYS REALLY CANT YOU CONTROL YOURSELF FOR A DAY?!" Stiles was not shouting he was just being loud. His boys were laughing so he must have looked funny or something. You never know with babies.

"Nope" They all answered in unison.

"Be nice, here put it on the breakfast bar Dr Hale."

"Please call me Derek"

"Okay Derek, then call me Stiles"

"Alrighty then" silence they were watching us.

"Stiles is gay!"

"ISAAC!!!"

"What?" Alison hit him over the head.

"Sorry, hes just really mean sometimes, well he's not lying I am gay, but I didn't adopt my children because I can get pregnant, but I really wanted to say was thank you for helping me with my boys, I didn't know what to do and I was scared they could never be sick luckily this is the last time, I hope, for a fever I mean and I'm babbling someone stop me before I embarrass myself!" He took a deep breath and stopped talking.

Derek was looking very amused and amazed at the same time, then he scowled. Crap what now?

"Where's their other father then?"

"Left, I kicked him out for cheating on me with a floozy."

I'm sorry about that,"

"Don't be its done and over with, i just want my kids and maybe a date or two in-between when it gets too hard to handle." why was he telling Derek his life story?

"So I know this is sudden, but do you want to go to dinner sometime, after you settle in I mean." Derek blushed the tips of his ears pink.

"ah, ah y-yeah s-s-sure" his face flushed red

"Okay does Saturday sound okay? 8 o'clock?" he looked up at Stiles and stared at him almost as if searching his face for the answer.

"Yeah perfect." he blushed

"Okay, see you Saturday" Stiles walked Derek out of the apartment.

Stiles shut the door behind him. Suddenly all of his friends appeared.

"So did he ask you out?" Alison looked satisfied as if she knew the answer.

"Yes" he whispeared

"I knew it" Isaac almost screamed. Damn werewolves. Scott and Isaac were bitten when they were teenagers by a rouge alpha by the name of Peter he didn't remember the surname and Derek seemed so familiar but he wasn't sure. He's never seen the black wolf that follows him when he goes out or during a full moon. There is no way to explain it, but he feels safe with the wolf he once invited it inside when William first left. It licked the tears off his face almost as if giving him kisses or love. Maybe the wolf loved him? He didn't know

Stiles didn't know what he was but he was something not human or part human, the dream said it all. Oh my gosh the dream, should he tell them or call Lydia for help?

"okay, i need your opinion on something"

"Suit" Lydia appeared in the door way. Just who I needed.

"No not t-the d-d-date, I had a really strange dream about Derek and I......we were married...I was having twins again and we were talking about what they would be...tree elves or...werewolves and I don't know what it means." Stiles shout-whispered.

"Stiles maybe that's what you are a tree elf" Lydia said patiently.

"No, i don't think so, it doesn't feel right." he was getting frustrated

"Well, I'll look in the bestiary, for you."

"What time is it?"

"3:30"

"Oh crap, boys food and then bath then play time, Alison, Kira please fetch the boys.

"Okay" they came back with two grumpy boys.

"Sorry babies, daddy was busy here we go" he took Star from Alison. Star guzzled up his bottle and started to drift asleep, they mustn't have had nap time. He Gave Alison Star and she put him in the crib. Luke guzzled his bottle, and also drifted he placed him in the crib. They fell asleep instantly.

"Thanks guys, but you should all get home, I'll finish up and then head up to bed."

"Stiles just let us help you need sleep, please for me" Scott gave him the puppy eyes. He can't resist the puppy eyes.

"Fine see you in a couple hours." Stiles headed to the bedroom next to the twins room.

As his head hit the pillow he was out like a light.


	4. The morning before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning before the date and a surprise from the babies.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not posting in forever i will not give an excuse and i will try to write a chapter everyday! love you all and thank you if you aren't annoyed that much with me! xxxx

Stiles was woken up by two jumps on the bed and a loud simultaneous "Good morning!" His eyes sprang open and the grinning faces of Scott and Isaac are the first thing he sees.

"GAAAHHH!" he screamed (manly it was not a squeak it was a scream, he got a fright okay.) He tumbled out of bed and onto the floor.

The two grinned at him from the bed. Held out their hands and helped him up.

"You would think by now i would be used to it huh? Ugh! I hate you! I better go make breakfast. What do you want?"

"FRENCH TOAST!"

"Shut up! The boys are sleeping!" He whisper-screamed

Stiles put on his slippers and exited his bedroom and walked to the kitchen. Grabbed the bread, milk, eggs and oil and a pan. His door bell rings as hes putting the oil in. It needs to heat so he rushes to the front door and opens for Lydia Martin. The goddess of Beacon Hills high and other, many other places.

"Hi" Shocked, surprise but mostly shock.

"Hello Stiles" She saunters past him and sits at the table in the kitchen.

"I was just making French toast, want some?"

"One slice please and only with cinnamon and sugar no syrup"

"Sure" the oil is hot and he places a slice of bread into the egg and into the oil cooks it and places it on a plate cooks as many as possible, werewolves eat a lot of food. He calls everyone for food and they swarm like flies. As they all eat he runs to check on the boys as its nearly time for their breakfast. He opens the door quietly and peeks into the room to see if they're awake. He heard little snuffles and moved quickly towards the crib. Luke was awake and was trying to wake his brother. He picked up Luke and changed him and dressed him nice warm clothes with little socks with Darth Vader on them. (please tell me if you get it) feeding him and burping him before he Star woke up. If you woke up Star before he woke up Luke he would wail and go red and stiff before thrashing in your arms it was terrifying and Stiles, he did not know why he did that. 

"Hello Baby" Star rolled towards the side of the crib and hit his head before Stiles could stop him. A very hard hit. Star screamed it was almost as loud as a banshee wail. Everyone rushed in Lydia was carrying Luke. Stiles held Star close to his heart and patted his head softly and shushed him. Lydia whispered his name urgently and Stiles turned around.

"His eyes" She couldn't take her eyes from Luke's as they flashed a striking green with blue and gold like a werewolf. He Turned his attention towards Star whose eyes were the same. 

"Lydia, Star has the same colors" She moved towards Him and looked at the still crying Star. He was finally starting to calm down. He looked at Star and Luke before his eyes widened and he suddenly remembered his dream.

"Fay, tree elves or werewolves." Scott walked towards Luke as sniffed him before shifting slightly and growling low in his throat and cringing and forcing his shift back.

"Part werewolf and something woodsy i don't know what."

"Tree elves or fay?" Stiles looked between his babies. He stopped when a sudden thought hit him.

"William was a werewolf?!"

TBC......

 


End file.
